


Two Dentists and a Witch

by hastyquickbeam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Dynamics, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastyquickbeam/pseuds/hastyquickbeam
Summary: Hermione Granger lived an ordinary life until an owl appeared with a letter from Hogwarts. How will Hermione and her parents react to this mysterious letter?





	Two Dentists and a Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Enormous thanks to [ ladymac111](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/profile) for beta reading and editing. This story would not exist without you.

Hermione was lying half awake in bed before breakfast when she heard a hastily-muffled screech of terror. She jumped up and rushed to the kitchen to find her parents pressed against a wall, staring at an owl perched on the counter.  
  
"Mum, what's happening!"  
  
"There's an owl in the kitchen," said Mum.  
  
Hermione was hoping for a better explanation than that. Parents are supposed to know what’s happening, aren’t they? This situation had entirely too much mystery for 7 o’clock on Thursday morning, when Thursday mornings were usually so routine.  
  
"How did it get there?" Hermione asked hesitantly  
  
"I don't know,” said Mum. “I heard a fluttering and when I looked up it was just ... there."  
  
Hermione stared at the owl for a few moments, then noticed something about it: there was a large envelope sitting on the counter next to it.  
  
"It has a letter," she said, taken aback.  
  
As if in answer, the owl picked up the envelope in its beak and shook it at them. Hermione jumped and Mum put her hand over her mouth; Dad, who had been standing silent and flabbergasted, finally found his voice.  
  
"Owls can't do that," he muttered weakly. After a long silence he added,"I think we're supposed to take the letter."  
  
“Don't touch it!" squeaked Mum. The owl looked at them impatiently, then shook the envelope again.  
  
Mum merely stared at it, but Dad, having recovered slightly, said,"It's okay, I'll get it. It's better if we know what on earth is happening here."  
  
He walked carefully over to the owl, took the letter from its beak, and read the front. "It's for you," he said looking at Hermione in disbelief. She walked over to join him, shaking slightly, and took the envelope from his outstretched hand. On the front it read:  
  
Hermione Granger  
34 Begbie Rd  
London  
  
The owl, now satisfied that its letter had been delivered, took off with a great fluttering of feathers and went flying towards the closed window. Before Mum could even shout "not the window!" the owl had flown gracefully through the glass and into the morning air.  
  
"How did it..." sputtered Dad.  
  
"That's impossible," said Mum weakly.  
  
While her parents stared out the window, Hermione opened her envelope, took out a large piece of parchment and began to read. After a few moments she looked up to her parents, who were still staring out the window, and said, "It's not impossible ... it's magic."


End file.
